raulelistestingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Guilherme Abe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rauleli's Testing Wiki! This is a test wiki. So I don't think anyone will edit anything here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rauleli (Talk) 22:22, February 2, 2012 Design Lol I just had it to try it out i wasn't going to keep it. And I can't do that, only wikia can 21:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Suggest Suggest. Stuff Thanks. :) Re:Volume exclusive content Sounds good to me, but where would you want to post this content? Sounds like a great idea to me!! Go for it. Looks good! I want to prettify it some more once you've written it but it looks good! I'm asking Reli for some for a day or two now. Okey dokey. Yes, it does...it really does. XD. Jk, the grammar's not that bad. If Reli gives me admin rights for a day or so, I'll fix the grammar for you immediately, if not, I'll post the revisions in the comments. Sound good? I guess stuff like that happens when info is translated from language to language. I wish I knew two languages...but, I'll learn very soon! XD, well, see? Needless to say some of the translations are going to be jacked up (American phrase, it means ruined, not good, f'd up, etc.). What does Mon Dieu even mean, btw? Lol, I know maybe like two words in french, Bonjour, and wee wee. French is not a subject offered at my school, not many schools were I stay at offer it. Spanish is probably the most popular foreign language here. Well, I'm not an anime guy, but I prob will when I have a free moment. Oooohhhh!!!!!!!! Looks awesome and why didn't you do this before!!! 03:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) lol can't wait to see the final product 03:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Herme, quick question, what do you think the name of your series blogs should be? Herme's Volume Info, Herme's Volume Extra, Herme's Volume Translations??? Alrighty, good to know. XD, it's no problem Herme, glad ya like it. Trivial Stuff Hmmm.. it does look a bit weird. Let me see if I can fix it a little 02:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Of course! How is this? Too bright? 02:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) oh, then it's fine XD 02:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Done. lol 21:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) fail... 21:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC) wow. Why are you a member of the Dragons of Design again? 21:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) lol I'd already seen that. but the problem is not my wiki, you just aren't as good with codes as I thought. 22:00, March 19, 2012 (UTC) no they weren't. were you using visual mode? 22:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I've seen it before, I don't know if we still have it though. that's an awesome idea! I can make a animated gif trailer! 00:44, March 26, 2012 (UTC) That's a great idea! But I would wait until a bit later. Rem doesn't have all the sketches for even all of the main characters yet so creating it now would be a bit premature in my opinion. We are in the planning stage right now and we need a centralized location instead of trying to talk to each other off of 20+ articles. Though actually, we will have a wiki tail wiki that's part of the main wiki once we get the comic up and rolling. I'm designing the main page for it now. XD I planned to talk to you about it, but the page won't even be published until we get final, colored drafts of all of our characters so what's the point in discussing it at the moment when we have so much else to discuss? And I think we should create a page for all of the Characters, Locations, Magic, Items, etc. No one will be able to see these articles unless they are looking for them because these articles aren't set up like normal articles. I asked wikia to open up a new namespace for the wiki called Wiki Tail and these articles can't be found by searching or anything like that, only by direct address and links. So for example, the article will be named Wiki Tail:Jak Steel not just Jak Steel. La la la, I can't hear you. And thanks. XD XD, no, why are you having it? I didn't see the first question whore, and I don't know, it all depends on Opossum-san, it's possible. And no, never heard of it. Shut up whore. Rem is our only illustrator. Really? We get Good Friday off and the Monday after Easter, but we don't celebrate the whole week before Easter. I know that re-re, I meant that we don't call it "Holy Week"... Oooo, that would be a problem. I'll talk to him about it. Also, it's called Ash Friday or Good Friday here as well. I'm asking him now, and if he isn't I'll ask Mega. XD, Mega can't do it? Make it a fanfic? You mean post all our characters without putting any story? Hmm....yeah we could do that, I think that'd be a good idea, once all the final drafts come in and we get our story finalized. I agree, long live Wiki Tail!! I wanted to do both. I wanted it to be a story involving the FTWiki but I want different things that happened on our wiki to be included. XD, give me more Peanut butter, include jelly, but make it majority peanut butter. To be honest would fit better and lol, yes, they fit the situation perfectly. WHAT?! You should try them!!! Toast you some bread. Get you some room temp peanut butter and some cold jelly, spread the PB on one side and the J on the other and get a cold glass of milk and BAM! You should, you are missing out. That sounds pretty good right now. Rai doesn't create titles The grammar is fine I guess, it's doesn't sound like a native English speaker and there a few mistakes but it's nothing that I'd start freaking out over. XD, don't worry, I remember. If you want to yes, but if you have an image logo like the rest of us you can just put that in the FUR. Yep, and lol, why? XD, hater's gonna hate. XD, fine, I guess I can allow you to have your own opinion. Reli doesn't create titles too Hey Abe, I tried using the programs you told Tutles for making animated gifs, but when I use aTube to convert the video to gif it comes out looking like this. 23:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I converted to Gif Animation. I'll try that since your gifs are so amazing, like taken straight from the anime (cuz they are XD) 02:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) lol no I meant that at first I tried to convert to GIF but then I tried that way already and I see why they look so nice, because it has 190 frames! 19:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) How can I record it small, because when I press record it does it in full size which takes forver to load in aTube and in PS 20:04, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol of course 20:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol really? I'll just google around a bit to see if I can find a way 20:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm can't find anything 20:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol you too! DaRinor is going to be pissed that you took his pic 20:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol. He is so fucking random! 20:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Nope and amazing! 20:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol yeah, but not all of them are like that. I quite liked One Piece: Strong World and Bleach's 3rd movie 21:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol really? I thought it'd be something like 90% 21:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol what about now with the two new messages 21:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol then that means you can never trust that I'm actually loling when I say lol 21:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Title. Happy? Well, after three attempts at doing it, and after three blue screens, I've decided never to try to make another gif again 21:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol Lily! my previous method seems like sooooooo much work now. I'll just ask you for gifs when I want one XD 22:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Lector beats all of them Cool 23:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Shagotte My precognition tells me that you will be killed very soon by an angry ex 20:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *Inactivity happens to the best of us Herme, I'm not worried. :) *Neither has Jakuho, we're going to make this thing happen!! *Cool! I won't :(... I will, hope you can be inactive soon. We miss your lameness. XD, yeah, I meant active and eeeewwwwww no I haven't. I can't swim. XD, I will.